


beneath these sheets

by chocolatebrownie



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I swear I saw that as a tag somewhere and I agree that it needs to be a real tag, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Tension, Soft Jason Todd, Tim in glasses, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebrownie/pseuds/chocolatebrownie
Summary: "Oh," Jason whispered softly, unable to take his eyes off of the black lace that peeked out of the blanket. He trailed his fingers down Tim's abdomen and lingered at his belly button.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	beneath these sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, and it took a lot of courage to post. Please leave feedback and thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: Minor edits on 24/11/20 :)

The living room was quiet, Jason noticed as he flicked on the lights, and empty. This was odd. Tim, having injured his shoulder in a fight with Killer Croc, had taken to working on the sofa into late hours of the night, causing Jason to need to coax him to bed when he came home from patrol.

This time, however, Tim was nowhere to be seen.

Walking deeper into the small apartment he and Tim shared, Jason glanced into the kitchen, where Tim would usually be found refilling his coffee mug.

Nothing.

"Tim?" Jason called out softly.

"In here." Tim's voice sounded muffled. He was in the bedroom then, of his own will in the first time in _months_. Maybe he finally decided to listen to Jason and attempt to go to bed early. Maybe.

Jason headed towards the bedroom. The night lamp was on, illuminating the scene. Tim slouched against a pillow, the blanket covering his body till his bare chest. He held his tablet in one hand and was tapping away at it with the other.

Tim turned to him and blinked at Jason through glasses-covered eyes. Jason held his breath as he gazed at Tim, still struck dumb at his ethereal beauty even after months of dating.

"Jason?" Tim asked.

Jason blinked, coming back to reality. Tim sat up straight, holding the blankets to prevent them from falling down. "Is everything alright?"

Jason nodded and went to sit beside his lover on the bed. Tim leaned forward and grabbed his chin with his uninjured side, turning his head for a kiss.

Jason leaned into it, letting himself feel the gentle press of Tim's lips on his own. He could never get bored of kissing Tim, and every time it was like their first, hot and desperate after a night filled with longing looks and fleeting touches. Tim, on the other hand, broke apart, causing Jason to unconsciously let out a whine at the loss of contact.

Tim laughed. "Go shower, Jason. I have something for you."

"Something, huh? Why don't you just tell me now?" Jason teased, knowing it was futile but trying anyway.

"Nope," Tim affirmed, hiking the blankets up and going back to tapping on his tablet, signifying the end of the conversation.

Jason smiled fondly and made his way into the adjacent bathroom. He stripped and showered as quickly as he could, washing off the sweat and grime that comes from being a vigilante on Gotham's streets. He tossed his bloodstained clothes in the washing machine, and turned it on after a moment of hesitation, not wanting a chance for Tim to see it.

After wrapping only a towel around his waist—he knew Tim wouldn't complain about the view—he headed into the bedroom again. This time, Tim's tablet was by his side and he was clacking away determinedly at his laptop keys.

"What are you working so hard on?" Jason asked as he went to pull underwear and a pair of sweatpants from the wardrobe.

Tim grumbled, "I need intel on this human trafficking ring and their database is really annoying to hack into." Jason saw him glance up from the corner of his eye and notice Jason rifling through his wardrobe, and set his laptop on the bedside table. "No, none of that. Come here."

Jason glanced back, confused. Following Tim's instructions, he made his way over to Tim's bedside and sat down.

Tim leaned up and kissed him, cupping his cheek affectionately. Jason leaned into the touch and responded enthusiastically. They broke apart and Jason opened his eyes. The action had caused the blanket to slip down, and Jason's breath caught.

"Oh," He whispered softly, unable to take his eyes off of the black lace that peeked out of the blanket. He trailed his fingers down Tim's abdomen and lingered at his belly button.

Tim nudged the rest of the blanket aside, and the glow of the night lamp revealed black lace lingerie that hugged his hips and barely, _just barely_ , contained him. Jason had never seen anything that aroused him that fast in his _life_. Clips from a similar lace garter belt ran down where they hooked onto thigh-high stockings. On a model maybe, it would have been sexy. But on Tim, it looked... pretty.

Jason stared, unable to speak.

"What do you think?" Tim asked, oblivious to Jason's plight. "I ordered it online. Their size chart was really off and I wasn't sure about that, but it seems to fit—Jason?"

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful," Jason breathed.

Tim blushed slightly, embarrassed, looking down at his hands. "Oh."

"I mean, you're always beautiful. Why this, though?" Jason asked, meeting Tim's eyes as he continued trailing his finger down, longing to touch.

Tim hesitated, "I... I haven't been patrolling lately because of this injury," he gestured to his shoulder, "And you've had to cover both our patrol routes. I wanted to help somehow, make it better for you. I would've cooked, but the last time I did that..."

Jason smiled, remembering. A sudden burst of affection welled up in his chest, combined with thankfulness that Tim had decided not to cook.

"Tim," he said firmly, holding Tim's face in his hands, "you don't need to do anything for me. Just coming home to you every night, seeing you safe and happy, that's enough for me."

Tim looked up at him with a smile, one that lit up his whole face. "I love you, Jason."

Jason kissed him then, a heated merge of lips and tongue. "I love you too, Tim."

Tim glanced down at himself. "So this wasn't really necessary, was it?"

Jason smirked, "Well, since you already have it on..."

Tim smiled back. "You have an idea?"

Jason leaned forward and began leaving a trail of kisses along Tim's neck. "I have a few ideas, and I'll show you all of them..."


End file.
